


Awkward.

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Tyki just wanted to help Allen, and Allen eventually willing to take that help- with a surprise they really should've seen coming.For Poker Pair Week Day Seven. Prompt used: Getaway.





	Awkward.

Tyki slowly exhaled his last drag into the night air, extinguishing the stub under his shoe. Most people had headed home for the night, but that was currently the last thing he wanted to do. One more fucking syllable about the fucking Fourteenth… 

A scent hit his nose that any alpha anywhere would know instantly- omega in heat. But that there was an omega in heat stupid enough to be out in the open was a little weird. A trap? But if so, for what purpose?

Eh, find out. It was extraordinarily unlikely to be in a situation he couldn’t handle, and the very last thing he wanted to do was return to that madhouse. Make this getaway a little interesting. 

He followed the scent, surprised to have it pulling him further into the town he’d been idling in. To a hotel. Inhaling deeply, he found that scent seemed to be coming from inside. Tyki was very much not the first alpha to catch the scent; there was about a half dozen nosing around already, debating if they should try their luck. 

Then a middle-aged woman with a shotgun came out. With some yelling and a few warning shots, she got them scattered- then saw the noah sitting by, snickering at the scene. “And what’s you business here?” she snapped. 

He held up his hands in good-natured surrender. “Concern, believe it or not. I could smell that omega from a few streets over; thought the idiot was outside. I can see they’re in good hands, though.” 

The shotgun lowered and the woman gave a stiff nod, but she didn’t head back inside until Tyki started walking away- or rather, he took a stroll around the block back to the hotel. His curiosity was still not sated. 

The building was still minus an audience. He quietly made his way to the back, also vacant, where he was certain enough the smell was coming from. No smell of sex or even a partner. Shit. Was that poor thing waiting out the heat alone? From what he’d heard, you and your hand could take twice as long, possibly longer, if you didn’t at least have a toy to help you out. 

Whoever it was, they were on the second floor. If only he could walk on air the way most did stairs. 

Oh. Wait. 

He made his way up to the first window slowly and carefully, not wanting to rouse any suspicion. 

Nothing out of the ordinary in the first two windows, but the third time was indeed the charm. And the omega torturing himself was none other than Allen Walker. That self-sacrificing little idiot probably went running from the Order the second he’d felt it coming, not wanting to worry his friends- but also, apparently, didn’t want to submit to any of them, either. 

Tyki was never shy with how he felt about anything, so how the exorcist got by with voicing so few opinions was beyond him. Honestly, he’d rather be here, alone, and in that state for who knew how long rather than just rut with one of his fellow idiots a couple days? Madness, truly. 

A big part of Tyki did want to respect that decision, however moronic, and go on his way. But another wanted to give him the option he clearly didn’t think he had- although that part wasn’t nearly as altruistic as it liked to pretend. Omegas were born with both cock and pussy, and he could smell the delicious scent of both wafting out the partially-open window. 

And Walker put on one hell of a show, even if he didn’t realize he was doing so, laying flat on his back with legs spread wide while he pleasured himself. It looked like he’d already come quite a few times, but it didn’t look (or smell) like he’d found much relief. 

Tyki wanted to help, and not just because helping involved amazing sex- but would Allen see that? 

With this guy, it seemed to be all in the approach. Although, that could be said for any omega, especially in that state. “Well, just look at you,” he spoke, phasing into the room. 

There was initial shock and poor attempts at covering himself, but Allen minimally calmed when he got a visual on his visitor. “You here to mock or take advantage?” he warily asked. 

“Neither, believe it or not. You’ve let your scent get so strong I caught it two streets down. Even before I realized who it was, and yes, the heat scent is that strong, my only intention was to help.” 

“Right, cause you won’t benefit from that or anything.” 

“I don’t necessarily mean by fucking you, Walker, but I’m not too proud to admit I wouldn’t be objecting.” 

A humorless scoff left the teenager. “I-I hear omega in heat’s… hard to turn down.” 

“There are also times when it has a lot to do with which omega’s in heat.” 

“Aw, you got a crush on me, Tyki?” 

“Hm… I’m not sure ‘crush’ is the right word,” he replied honestly, startling the other again. “But definitely an elevated interest. I don’t care for watching you suffer,” he admitted further, surprising himself, so Allen was practically gaping at him. Still sweaty and panting and… Allen needed to either give him something to do, tell him to fuck off, or let him have him already. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? Just like that?”

“The only place… I’m getting on my own… is nowhere. I need it, Tyki.” 

The noah wasted no remaining time, quickly pulling off his own clothes and for the first time cursing that he dressed well- this shit took forever to get off. He crawled up on top of the pale and panting form, enveloping the exorcist in a lengthy kiss before pushing inside the hot, wet hole. Allen’s moan was pleasure, pain, and relief, having gone so long without what his body craved so much. 

And drew the attention of the woman with the shotgun. “Marigold, it’s fine, I promise,” the gray-eyed man managed. “I know him, I-I’ll explain later. Trust me, it’s fine.” 

She didn’t reply verbally, but did lower her gun and leave. “Protective watchdog you have there, Walker.” 

“Shut up and keep fucking me.” 

“Gladly,” he replied, and promptly started hammering into the willing body. There was no grace or eloquence to this, just getting that body the relief it needed. Not that Tyki wasn’t having fun too, mind you. He’d had sex before, but never like this, and watching Allen writhe and moan was doing a lot more for him than he cared to admit. 

The teen’s first orgasm hit him hard, so much fluid and with so much force that the length was pushed out of him. “Why… is it so much better like this?” he breathed. 

Was… was this guy a virgin? Shit. Not anymore. “I don’t know. Keep going?”

“Fuck yes.” 

The noah started to oblige him, then paused. “What are your thoughts on getting on all fours?” 

Allen turned, pushing that gorgeous ass into the air. 

“Perfect,” Tyki groaned, and thrust into him again, eliciting a delicious cry from the younger man. He pulled that lithe body against himself, and Allen cried out again at the deeper angle, arms reaching up to hook around darker-toned shoulders. Matching hands cascaded over pale skin while they moved with each other. When Allen came again, Tyki’s hands moved to grip the other’s hips to hold himself in for the duration. 

Allen moaned helplessly, hot fluid spurting out around the length while still more flowed out of his own. “Got another?” a husky tone asked in his ear. 

“Y-Yes,” he managed to reply. 

Tyki briefly considered changing positions again, but Allen Walker sprawled out against himself while half-covered in cum was a delicious sight. The noah could feel himself getting close, but remained determined to get one more orgasm out of his partner, pounding into him hard and fast while his fingernails made long marks on pale skin. 

Allen moaned and cried out and ground against him the whole time until finally, his body surged with relief again- Tyki immediately filling him and stretching that delicious hole closed. 

They both panted a minute, then the raven head eased them to the mattress. 

Neither seemed to know what to say. Was there anything that could be said now? If nothing else, he could try. “You know, Allen-” 

A soft snore cut the awkward statement off before it was fully formed. Right. He was probably exhausted. 

Tyki chuckled. “Well, another time for all that emotional crap, then,” he spoke softly. This cheap-ass hotel was a cry from the comfort he was usually living in, but for the rest of the weekend at least, it was the perfect getaway.

Unless Allen woke up wanting to slit his throat. Unlikely as that seemed, the noah decided to get some sleep himself, and worry about it when and if the time came. 

&

The rest of the weekend was much of the same, but Allen was blatantly avoiding doing anything more than sating himself, and that was fine. If he didn’t want to talk, Tyki certainly wasn’t going to force him to. 

However, finding himself alone in a messy bed two mornings later, both Allen and his stuff gone, was kind of a low blow. Nothing he couldn’t handle, but he’d thought the guy was better than that. 

The little shit even left him with the bill. He was getting his ass kicked the next time they saw each other. 

Which ended up being about a month later- and apparently Allen had more balls than anyone would have thought, as he showed up at the mansion- with those Bookman chronicling the Order’s side of things. Was that how he had found them?

Tyki watched from a window, nursing the last of a cigarette, as Road ran out to greet them- well, greet Allen. She completely ignored the bookmen. There seemed to be a discussion between them, then she took him by the hand, leading him inside. The other two followed, and Eyepatch didn’t look happy about it. 

Maybe that wasn’t Allen, then. He was too far off to get a good look at his eyes. 

Whatever. At this point, Tyki didn’t really have an interest in the Fourteenth, not like he’d had in Allen, and he didn’t really want one, either. 

He walked back to his room. A nap sounded pretty good right about now.

Shortly after getting himself settled, however, he heard footsteps coming his way. Could just be someone heading to their own room… Road. That was Road talking. “…I knew, anyway, that’s where he was. Sometimes he just takes off, doesn’t say anything. The earl can definitely find him, though.” 

Before he could think about what that could mean, there was a hand on his door knob- and he’d forgotten to lock it. Easy fix. He phased through the bed and stayed underneath. 

“Huh. Yeah, sorry- looks like he’s not in right now,” the woman spoke again. “But like I said-” 

“Can’t you find him?” a low, awkward, and angry tone he knew well asked. “If I even look at the earl, we both know what I’ll do, Road, and that won’t help anything. It’ll make everything worse, and I just need to talk to Tyki. Please.” 

The was definitely Allen, but he sounded desperate. What could be weighing on him like that, that he himself could possibly have anything to do with? Was he going into heat again? Didn’t smell like it. Well, one way to find out. He phased back through the bed, solidifying himself at the surface. He was hoping for a reaction, but only got two unimpressed expressions. Have to try harder next time. “What do you need to see me about, Boy?” 

“Call me that again and I’ll castrate you,” the younger man promised. 

“Maybe you should anyway,” Road giggled. “This is quite the mess you to are in.” 

“What mess?” Tyki asked, going for a cigarette. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Allen snarled again. 

“Since when do you care if I smoke or not?” 

“It’s not… good…” 

“Yeah, okay, probably not the best habit,” the male noah replied, but put the addiction to his lips- only to have it snatched away. 

“You endanger this baby’s life and I will destroy you,” the snarl came again. 

“Baby? You’re pregnant? Bet the Order loved that.” 

“I didn’t mention your involvement, but… I did tell Lavi. Him and Bookman showed me the way here. For whatever that’ll be worth,” he added with a grumble. 

For the first time, Tyki took pause. “Road, could you give us a minute?” The woman gave a nod, and was gone. “It’s worth a lot, believe it or not, at least to me. You didn’t have to come here, and I know it’s the last place you want to be. It’s where the person you hate most is.” 

Allen kept his silence, looking down. 

_‘Maybe that person is me,’_ the raven head realized with an internal sigh. “Will you stay tonight? I’ll stay with you and spoil you rotten.” 

Despite the other’s best efforts, a smile started to tug his lips. 

“I know it won’t make magically make everything better, but I’m sure that over-thinking brain of yours could use a reprieve. You came right over from the Order, right? I’m sure a nap wouldn’t disagree with you.” 

“…That’d be nice. I’m… hungry, too,” he admitted. 

“I can get food. Want anything in particular?” 

“No. I eat just about anything anyway.” 

“Okay. Settle in, there’s a bathroom right next door, and I’ll get something delicious made up for you.” 

“…Thank you, Tyki. Really.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” he replied, and left the room. _‘Shit-shit-shit,’_ he panicked back out in the hall. _‘Breathe, breathe….’_ After a few moments, he managed to calm himself down, and headed toward the kitchen. 

The first corner he turned, however, had him face-to-face with a cold green gaze framed by red hair and abundant freckles. “What do you want, Eyepatch?” 

“An answer. Preferably an honest one.” 

“To what?” 

“Are you going to take care of Allen and that baby? Keep them safe?” 

“That was the idea.” Who did this little shit think he was? 

“I’m serious, Jackass.” 

“So am I, Junior,” Tyki shot back. His own temper rising. “Even before this, I haven’t had any ill intentions for Allen. I’ve never wanted him dead or even hurt. When I act on orders, I act on orders-” 

“And that’s exactly why I don’t trust you.”

The noah scoffed. “Because you’re one to talk. You’ll spout that obnoxious code until you no longer have the power to speak, but that’s not how you feel and you’ll never act on it. And why? Because of orders. Get out of my face, Junior.” 

The bookman’s gaze remained steady. “Exactly. I want to know how far you’re willing to go to keep those orders. If the earl ordered you to kill Allen or that baby, would you?” 

“He wouldn’t.” The earl was getting two new family members, even if one was a little reluctant. Maybe if he could persuade the earl to tell Allen-

“But if he did. Would you?” 

Panic tried to rise in the back of his throat, seconds of doubt questioning that very thing. He was still in shock about the kid and didn’t feel very attached to it, but Allen… Allen was already willing to protect it with his life, and… yes. That was enough for him to do the same. “I would never harm either of them,” he stated solidly. 

Lavi kept that hard stare on him, as if looking for any evidence of a lie. Were these two that close that- Oh. 

“You’re in love with him.” And that fucking code wouldn’t let him do a damn thing about it. 

The redhead made a frustrated face, then turned to walk away.

“He won’t want for anything, Eyepatch,” the raven head called after him, a meager attempt at comfort that probably wouldn’t stick. 

The bookman stopped, looking over his shoulder just long enough to remark, “Except the one thing he wants most.” 

“No,” Tyki muttered, watching him go again. “I can’t give him a normal life. But fuck you if you think I can’t do everything else.”


End file.
